


What's taking you guys so long?

by Fishy_fihsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crossover, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_fihsy/pseuds/Fishy_fihsy
Summary: The wizarding world has never met someone quite like the Black Widow. When Natasha is revealed to be a cousin to the Weasleys, she proceeds to take the world by storm and defeats Voldemort in about a week. After all, you don't need powers to be a hero.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	What's taking you guys so long?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm just making a summary of this story so I can see if people are interested and whether or not I should continue. My writing is pretty terrible and I don't enjoy it all that much, but I do like stories so yeah. Also I accidentally deleted what meager little I had written for this, and I don't want to do it all over again. So this is just gonna be a quick thing and I'll probably never do anything with it but whatever.

####  **Natasha Romanov Saves the World in a Week**

Since Voldemort is such a baddie, he's targeting the families of order members as well.

Dumbledore tells the order this, and they all agree to hide out in Sirius Black's house (Grimmauld Place) so that he can't get them, and bring their families too. Arthur Weasley reveals that he has a long lost sister who he's lost contact with.

His sister was a squib, and ran away from home because she didn't feel like she fit in. Since she was a squib, Voldemort will definitely want to get her, so the order needs to find her first. A quick (made-up) genealogy spell later, they find out that his sister married a Russian guy and had a daughter, Natasha Romanov. Also she and her husband are dead, but little Nat is not!

(Nat has still gone through the Red Room, and she doesn't have magic powers either)

So they all apparate to New York and show up at Natasha's apartment (cuz they used more magic to find her) and convince/force her to come with them. Cue fluff and stuff as Natasha is introduced to wizards (she's not all that surprised, she's seen weirder stuff as a SHIELD agent). But the calm doesn't last for long, as Natasha learns about just what is happening with Voldemort and Hogwarts.

Look out Voldy, the Black Widow's coming for you.

She goes back to SHIELD and coordinates with Nick Fury and the MACUSA and the wizarding version of the UN (which I may or may not have just made up) to go arrest all the deatheaters. It works, and she gets a massive warrant for the arrest of everybody. Now here's the fun stuff. 

Natasha goes around and arrests everyone and is super bad@$$. She does the dramatic door-banging entrance into Hogwarts to arrest Umbridge and everyone's just in awe and it's super awesome.

Now how does she defeat Voldemort? Glad you asked. She makes a death eater press their tattoo, which calls Voldemort to them. Then she uses super-handcuffs and throws Voldemort into a super-cell that blocks him from using his magic/going anywhere. 

Voldemort? Defeated. World? Rocked. Harry? Useless. Natasha? F***ing amazing.

The end.


End file.
